


Yes, Mother

by Kerjen



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, The Pond Family - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerjen/pseuds/Kerjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Any mum can tease their daughter. Why should Amy be any different with hers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, Mother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandbar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandbar/gifts), [crookshanks11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookshanks11/gifts), [tisziny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisziny/gifts), [Del (goddessdel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdel/gifts), [Radiolaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiolaria/gifts), [Starjargon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starjargon/gifts).



> I listened to a routine comedian Joan Rivers did about her daughter Melissa and this popped into my head.
> 
> This is dedicated to the people I gifted this to and everyone else I scarred with "Honour Thy Father". :)
> 
> The story takes place between "Doctor, Widow, Wardrobe" and "Asylum of the Daleks" for the obvious reasons.
> 
> Disclaimer: The Doctor and all other characters mentioned do not belong to me. No profit made from this work, no infringement intended.

The Doctor headed for the console room. Time for an adventure. It was after breakfast and they were still doing nothing but sitting around. He had nearly gotten there when he heard Amy.

“Do you know how big your head was?”

He peeked into the room and hoped no one saw him. River Song, Melody Pond, heaved a big sigh. She worked a few controls on the console and -- the Doctor had to lean in a bit more to see across the room where Amy stood. A luxurious recliner appeared.

Amy gave a happy noise and dropped into the chair. “Very nice. Back to the size of your head and the hours, HOURS of pushing-- The chair has a massage! Did I mention you were breached? You had your legs locked and didn’t turn into position -- Yes! Margaritas! Salt on the rim, please.”

“Amy!” Rory got off the stairs and crossed to his wife stretched out in utter comfort. “That’s enough, don’t you think?”

“My daughter--”

“ _Our_ daughter!”

“And I get to torture her as much as I want. Mother’s privilege. If you had gone through labour-”

River flipped more switches and another chair appeared. Rory just sort of blinked at it. “Go ahead, Dad.”

He walked towards it and looked at it as if he didn’t quite know what it was. He sat down and banged a pair of headphones with his shoulder. He reached up and put them over his ears. In the next second, he pulled them away and stared at River. “Is this -- it’s the 1966 World Cup final? England won 4 to 2 over West Germany?” River smiled and nodded. “It’s one of the top ten football games in history! This is brilliant. A screen just came out of the chair!”

Amy cried indignantly, “Why does he get a chair? Did he push you through hours of pain? In a tube!"

"Maybe the Tardis did it on her own.  He is the pretty one."

"You are such a liar. Rory! Wait, are those noise cancelling headphones!”

The Doctor caught River’s little smile as she moved around the console.

“Is this how you treat your mum?”

“No.” They landed and River pulled the door control. “This is how.”

Amy stomped to the doors and glared. A round of applause and cheering started and she turned open mouthed to River.

“No one honours mums more than the Argisan here on Ofnajni. I told them I was bringing mine. Your day, Mother.” She kissed Amy's cheek. “Apparently I had a big head and took forever to be pushed out into the world.”

Amy hugged her hard and wiped at her eyes.  River had to do the same before she spoke to whoever was outside the doors. "This is my mother."

The cheers rose up again and Amy lifted her hands above her head with one of River's clasped tight in hers. "Yeah I am!"

They walked out hand in hand. The Doctor heard Amy said, “There are men here.”

“Not everyone who fulfills a mum’s role is female. Oh wait. That reminds me.” She rushed back and kissed Rory on the top of his head. “Your trip is next. Promise."

Amy called back, “I’m going to add two hours to how long I was in labour if you don’t get out here.”

River rushed back out.

The Doctor slipped his hands into his pockets. “Way it should be.”  He turned to go putter in his shop.


End file.
